ADMINSTRATIVE COORDINATING CENTER (ACC) Emory-Children's will serve as the Administrative Coordinating Center (ACC) for the TRC-THD Centers. The ACC will facilitate interactions between the TRC-THD Centers that are designed to identify ways in which the centers can collaborate, share information (and possibly specimens), and maximize resources. These Interactions will be accomplished by organizing Investigator and External Panel meetings, coordinating conference calls, and designing and maintaining a website for the TRC-THD program. This website will be developed in conjunction with the Research Health Sciences Information Technology Division and its affiliation with the Atlanta Clinical and Translational Science Institute. With oversight by the NHLBI, the Administrative Coordinating Center will bring together a large and multidisciplinary community of TRC-THD Centers that will support excellence in research in hemostasis and thrombosis by anticipating and allowing fluidity to accommodate changes and progress in the fleld. By providing a central administrative structure, the ACC will foster a unique collaborative research community during the course of the funding years and in the years beyond.